Is The Fire Out Anyway? RENTSVU Crossover!
by MimiChicaSVU
Summary: When something horrible happens to one of the RENT cast, can SVU help to make it better? Mostly musical, but lines from the movie...this fic is to RENT as Wicked is to The Wizard of Oz...what happened offcamera.
1. Bastard

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize from RENT or SVU are mine.

Mimi's eyes searched the lot, looking for a face. Suddenly, she spotted him. Sidling over, she slipped him a $20 bill, and he passed her a small baggie filled with white powder. Quietly, she walked up the stairs into her apartment.

A few minutes later, placing her needle back in its case, she looked out the window. There was a Range Rover pulling down the road, and slowing to a stop. _Odd. Usually those kinds of cars don't come around this area...oh, SHIT!_

Looking around, she saw a familiar face above her on the fire escape, lighting an eviction notice afire and throwing it to the ground. She did the same, smiled up at him, and ran down the stairs into an alley. Sitting behind a trash can, she could still hear the crowd's chants.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA PAY, WE'RE NOT GONNA PAY, WE'RE NOT GONNA PAY LAST YEAR'S RENT, THIS YEAR'S RENT, NEXT YEAR'S RENT!"

As the shape of a person formed over her, she began to feel dizzy, sick. _This has never...why...?_

Mimi dropped to one side, almost passed out.

_What's going on? Why can't I see? Who is that? What are they doing? ...NO! Please, no! Stop! No...don't...please! Bastard!_

As she swirled into unconsciousness, the same thoughts repeated in her mind, over and over, as her body was tossed about limply. Barely, she felt the person leave, and she brought her knees to her chest as she heard another enter. They started talking, but Mimi couldn't understand them, and she shook uncontrollably, feeling the blood on her, as the blackness took over.


	2. Ambulance

_Where am I? What happened? I was in the alley waiting for him to leave, then...what? Why are the lights so bright? Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue, red...FUCK!_

Mimi opened her eyes and found herself in an ambulance.

"Mrwont hmfpnld?" She tried to ask what had happened, but the drugs were making her tongue heavy and her brain fuzzy.

"Hey there," a paramedic said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Mimi mumbled after a moment, regaining control of her voice. "What the hell happened?"

"We got a phone call from the pay phone down the road saying that the caller had found you in an alley, unconscious. When we got here, they were gone, but you were on the ground bleeding. Right now you're on the way to the hospital, where we're going to have you checked out."

"But what happened, did I get mugged, did I hit my head?" _Why the fuck won't they tell me what happened? I have a right to know!_

"Miss...It looks like you were raped."

_A\N: You'll see some SVU next chapter, I promise, but this is primarily a RENTfic. Will Olivia and Mimi hit it off properly, or will this whole thing blow up? Will Mimi just be too exhausted to argue with whoever shows up? The only way to know is to R&R! I love everyone who reviewed so far!_


	3. Facade

Mimi stomped back towards the corner of 11th and Avenue B, fuming. But of course, she wasn't really fuming, it was all a facade--in reality she was scared as hell.

_What the hell? Why? Why the fuck did he do that to me? For that matter, who was it? I just, I can't believe that someone would do this to me...I can't believe I passed out...I feel so dumb, so fucking stupid that I passed out and just let this happen to me! How could I let this happen to myself? And why the hell should I press charges? It wouldn't help anything, cuse I fucking passed out! I sat through your stupid "sexual assault/rape kit", Olivia, I answered your damn questions, and no, I don't fucking want this to go to court! So what if there's DNA? Whoever it was will just say that we had consensual sex, and I couldn't prove not! For that matter, I probably HAVE had consensual sex with him before anyway! There's no case, Olivia, just get the hell off my back!_

She flipped the lightswitch in her apartment. Nothing happened.

_Well isn't that fucking fabulous? Like I was really going to be able to sleep tonight, let alone sleep without lights? Oh, God, I need a fix...where's the rest of the baggie I had before? Perfect, right where I left it...except for I have no heat._

Immediately her thoughts drifted to the face from the fire escape above her.

_Hmm...maybe he could light my candle?_

_A\N: Yes, short, I know. That's what I do. Will Mimi ever go back to press charges? Will he be put in jail? For that matter, who was it? R&R and you can find out!_


End file.
